


Bad Blood.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost Shenanigans, Force Ghost(s), Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Leia Organa protection squad, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey Hates Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey deserves better, Rey protection squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Where Kylo gets yelled at by several people/Force ghosts on a mysterious Force nexus planet.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Rey, Rey & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Bad Blood.

Rey had bumped into two arguing men on a planet she just had crashed on with her X-wing after the dogfight with Kylo and the two of them stopped talking and an uncomfortable silence fell.

'Oh hello' the oldest looking one said and he smiled gently at Rey.

'I am Rey from Jakku and I am with the resistance, I just crashed on this planet with my X-wing' she introduced herself and two men nodded understanding.

'Oh, I can help. I am good with mechanics' the taller, blond one replied with a grin, then he frowned when the dark presence of Kylo got closer. Rey had hoped that he would have died in the crash with the mechanical failure of a TIE.

'How is he alive?' she whispered when Kylo jumped out of the bushes and ignited his lightsaber.

'Oh my goodness, that lightsaber looks like a child made it' the older man said and a silence fell.

The snap-hisses of the sabers surprised her and the Force rumbled when the two strangers raised their ignited sabers, both crystal blue. Rey followed their example and Kylo's eyes widened in confusion.

'Wha... What.. What... How..??' Kylo stammered when the tallest one advanced on him, twirling the same looking lightsaber as the saber Rey was holding.

'You could have followed in Leia's footsteps, but choose to follow the path to the dark and kill your own father?' he growled at Kylo and Rey could have sworn that the blade flickered red for a moment. 'Benjamin Chewbacca Solo, I am disappointed'.

'I am finishing what you started!' Kylo yelled. 'Why do you choose to side with a Scavenger?'.

How? That was the first question that came to Reys mind.

'Because I was kept a slave. Because I turned on my family. Because I never saw my own children grow up. Because I betrayed my brother, my sister and everything I stood for!' Kylo's grandfather snarled and the blades clashed violently. 'You could have been so much better! You had a loving family and you still choose the dark side above it all!'.

'But...but...' Kylo stammered and he parried the attacks of the former Sith lord who seemed in comparison with Kylo in control over his fighting and footwork.

'You could be so much more, Ben Solo' the older man spoke up while raising a single hand and he broke Kylo's Force grip. 'But you choose to continue a legacy of slaughter, tyranny and fear'.

'The balance....' Kylo stuttered when he got kicked in his chest and fell backwards in the mud.

'The Force is no tool, the light and the dark are no separate lines' the older man chided, his expression sharp and harsh. 'But what you're doing is not "restoring" balance, what you are doing is abuse of a strong woman'.

'Kylo, do want to know how long it took me to get myself back together?' the former Sith asked. 'Do you how long it took for me to actually be among the people I betrayed without the guilt eating me alive?'.

'I hoped it would never happen again, but I was wrong'.

'You broke your mother's heart, you nearly killed Finn and you killed Han' Rey implied. 'I don't care if Finn is a traitor to you, but I am not going to join you'.

'But the balance' Kylo stuttered, clearly afraid and Rey felt a spike of anger from both spirits.

'Shut the hell up! Your definition of balance is twisted' she snapped. 'You violated my mind and you betrayed everything your family had stood for!'.

Kylo snarled and attacked again. Rey dodged his attack and he roared in anger when she dodged his attack again without drawing the Skywalker saber.

'You will never be Skywalker' Kylo hissed and attempted to attack again when his blade was caught and the Force recoiled around the angry spirit who had catched the blade while shifting to his dark side self.

'And you are no Skywalker' Vader thundered and he shifted back to his Jedi version, who looked angry and sad at the same time.

'The pull to the light you were feeling was me, you laser brain of a whiny grandson!' he continued, softer and he shoved Kylo away from Rey with the Force. 'I didn't want history to repeat, but it fucking did'.

'You should be ashamed of yourself' Rey hissed. 'You should be ashamed of how you forced yourself upon me, how you killed innocents, how you killed your father, how you hurt your mother and how you killed your fellow Jedi from the temple'.

'Jedi are not supposed to hate, Scavenger' Kylo replied with a dark smile.

'No, we are not' the other ghost acknowledged. 'But we are still beings with normal emotions, we are no gods. We feel the same way as everybody else, you should know that'.

'Leave this place at once, you have no place here' he ordered, shifting from an old man to a man approximately twenty years younger.

' _ **Leave, I will give you a head start before I chuck my saber'**_ the former Sith boomed and Kylo flinched before starting to run.

'I am so sorry about him' he then told Rey, radiating regret and pain.

'Now, what about the ship?' he asked with a gentle smile and Rey saw the resemblances between general Organa and the former Sith.

* * *

**Elsewhere. Later.**

* * *

After Rey returned, she was smiling and radiating confidence and happiness into the Force. That was a bit odd, but when Leia turned a corner she saw the two ghosts and she had some idea what may have happened on the planet where Rey had crashed on.

'I like her' her biological father pointed out with a soft, but sad smile. And Leia took a seat across of the ghost while raising a single eyebrow at the former Sith.

'I am so sorry, Leia' he then added, his shoulders slumping. 'I can't get through to him and I tried to tell him, I didn't want history to repeat.. And he didn't listen. He ignored it all'.

They had a silent agreement about her biological father staying away from her son, what he did and Leia had yelled at him after she had felt her son pouring his hatred into his kyber crystal... He had let her, before she broke down in tears.

She had felt the hand of the ghost on her shoulder when he sat down besides her, he hesitated and didn't say anything. _'I am sorry I wasn't there'_ he had whispered. _'More than you will ever know'._

This time they sat in silence again for a while before Leia looked up at the two ghosts and smiled.

'Can you do me a favor?' she asked with a mischievous smile.

'Yeah?' the duo went in unison, which was creepy if you had just met them and it amused the Twins to no end how both ghosts argue like a married couple.

'Haunt Kylo's flagship, cause some trouble and raise some hell' Leia said and she saw that Rey was watching the three of them in confusion and amusement.

'Oh....we are good with raising hell and causing trouble, maybe we can talk the other Jedi into this' the older general replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 'Let's go see if our padawan, my former master, Luke or Yoda are in for some haunting'.

Then both ghosts disappeared.

* * *

**Kylo's flagship. Later.**

* * *

Kylo's lightsaber was floating around in space while Hux desperately tried to catch his hat that floated through the whole ship and miraculously all of Kylo's Vader posters were replaced by posters of the Fulcrum agents.

'Oh dear, you shouldn't have done that' someone told Kylo and Kylo spinned around with growl to see no one.

Then he got whacked into his face with a datapad.


End file.
